Ferret Freak
by Kitty Otaku
Summary: He said he loved her. He meant it. Now he's gone. It's all her fault. Damn him. Damn him to hell. HavocXOC. Flames will be stored to warm my house this winter. Not that we'll need it, it's already warm enough outside. DAMN SCHOOL!
1. The Dream

Ferret Freak

Chapter One

I lifted my suitcase, preparing to get off the train. My friends did the same. Their names were Katherine and Mimi. We didn't really have much in common. I mean, who would have anything in common with a mutant ferret freak? Yes, a ferret. Is it my fault my parents were mentally crazy scientists? Yes, my parents worked at Laboratory Number 5, and I was one of their experiments. A sad example of their parenting skills. Though, because I was merged with a ferret, I had a great nose, keen mind, and good reflexes.

"C'mon, Gina, we're almost there!" Mimi bounced up and down in her hyper…ness. I didn't really now much about where we were headed. Mimi had a boyfriend there, but she didn't tell us much more than that. She kept on trying to say that a man here, some sort of a Colonel or something was totally up my alley. I just smiled and said that I'd consider meeting him.

"Gina, he's sweet, and charming. He's really smooth, too." I sighed angrily.

"Guys, stop trying to set me up with strangers! I'll know when I find someone that clicks with me." I knew it wasn't fair to yell at them, but the ferret got to me. Easily angered, I suppose.

"Gina, that was mean. You didn't need to snap." Mimi looked hurt, and I hated it when people were hurt, but she recovered quickly. Seeming to forget the incident, she pushed me lightly towards the door, telling me, "C'mon, it's time to get off." She picked up her suitcase and followed me out. Kathryn just silently picked up the bento boxes we had carelessly left lying around. She jumped off the train, running to catch up with us, when she ran into a man. I heard a thud, and turned around to see a black mop of hair.

"Squee! That's him! That's Colonel Mustang!" Mimi ran up to him, nearly glomping him to death.

"Nice to see you again too, Mimi. Would you mind introducing me to your charming little friends?" He smiled at Katherine, who blushed, looking away. Mimi giggled and said, "The blushing one is Katherine, and the one with her eyes glued on Havoc is Gina."

I looked away at the mention of my name, favoring instead to stare at my feet. "Er, hello." I mumbled, too embarrassed to look up again.

"Well my girl, look me in the eye when you shake my hand." The Colonel firmly shook my hand, holding on for a moment longer than necessary. I pulled my hand away, disgusted. Next, though, the blond-haired man, with the blue eyes I couldn't tear myself away from. He gently grasped my hand. As soon as he did, I felt a sort of adrenaline rush that swept through every nerve and seemed to make my head spin. I lurched forward, falling towards the ground. I felt, the moment before I hit the ground, an arm around my waist, hauling me back to my feet. "Th- thanks." Every time he touched me… it was…weird. "No problem. I'm 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Just call me Havoc, or Jean. Whichever." I nodded.

"Okay, Jean. My name is Gina Laurence. My parents had the weirdest names." I smiled, swaying slightly.

"You okay? You seem unsteady." He rested a hand on my forehead, and the shock went through me again. As soon as he removed it, my forehead felt cold. For some reason, I just wanted to stay with him, never leave his side, and-

"Are you smoking!? Get that cigarette out of your mouth. Here, have a toothpick instead." I grabbed his cigarette and shoved a toothpick in it's place.

"What the-?" Jean looked almost angry. "Nobody takes my cigarettes!" Unfortunately for him, his menacing act was broken by a goofy grin.

"You know, lots of girls have told me not to smoke, but check it out: still a 3 a day smoker."

"Oh?" I smiled, "You mean, like these three?" I laughed and handed Jean the pack of smokes back.

"How'd you do that?" Jean smiled and pocketed the cigarettes.

"Meh, that's for me to know, and for you to never find out." I then stepped beside him and said, "So, ya gonna show a pretty lady 'round town?" I found that no blush came to my face, but I couldn't look at his face…that time.

"What about me? Don't you want me to?" Mustang whined, showing the attitude of a little kid.

"You expect too little from women. Some of them have brains, you know. They can tell if you're too eager, or too much of a chauvinist." With that, I asked Jean to walk me around again. "Preferably to the food and thrift stores." I smiled and thought of the cool clothes and boots I could get…

Chapter Two

_Havoc's Point of View_

That one girl is something else. I mean, she even looks different from the other two. The others are wearing sundresses and have their neat hair up in styles. Her hair is short, and shaggy, with a white streak down the front. The bangs fell over an eye. She's wearing a baby doll tee that says, "My eyes are up here." And has an arrow pointing to her face. Her jeans are slightly baggy and she's wearing a black and red wristband on her right…wrist. Her purple eyes are more like a cat's than a human's. They seem to watch everything, and stare right into your soul… The other two are plain, with blue eyes on the brunette, and brown eyes on the redhead attached to Mustang. Crap, the weirdo's staring at me! And…blushing?

"and the one with her eyes glued on Havoc is Gina." The girl seemed to be concluding something. So…her name is Gina.

She looked away when her friend introduced her. "Er, hello." She mumbled, apparently interested in the floor. She wore combat boots!

"Well my girl, look me in the eye when you shake my hand." The Colonel firmly shook her hand, obviously trying to charm her. Anger built in me when he held her hand for too long. She looked disgusted by his…chauvinism.

I shook her hand and she suddenly started falling towards the ground. I caught her as quickly as I could.

"Th-thanks." She mumbled when I helped her to her feet.

"No problem. I'm 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc. You can call me Havoc. Or Jean. Whichever."

"My name's Gina Laurence." She said, then mumbled, "My parents though of the weirdest names."

"Are you okay?" She was still swaying. I checked to see if she had a fever, and she immediately straightened.

Almost immediately after I removed my hand, she said, "Are you smoking!? Take that cigarette out! Have a toothpick instead."

With speed I could barely catch, she had switched my cigarette with a toothpick. Alrighty then. She joked me, I'd joke her.

"What the-" I tried to look angry, "Nobody takes my cigarettes!" I tried to sound threatening, but it didn't work. I grinned. "You know, lots of girls have told me to stop smoking, but check it out: I'm still a three a day smoker."

"Oh," she smiled deviously, "You mean _these_ three?" She held out my box, which only had two dry and one soggy cigarette. She laughed (I think my eyes were bugging out) and handed them back to me. That was cool.

"How'd you do that?" I was interested. I mean, c'mon, they were in my pocket, and I never even saw her reach towards it.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never found out." She smiled and cocked her head, asking, "so, ya gonna show a pretty lady 'round town?" Was she flirting?

"What about me? Don't you want me to?" Mustang whined.

"You expect too little from women." Gina said, "Some of them have brains, you know. They can tell if you're too eager, or too much of a chauvinist." With that, she asked if I could take her around…  
"Preferably to the food and thrift stores." She smiled and I just nodded. She linked arms with me, and our day began.

Chapter Three

_Gina's Point Of View_

Well, I didn't think that Havoc would spill his heart and soul to me so quickly. I mean, the normal stuff I expected. You know, Second Lieutenant in the Amestris Military. That I expected. What I didn't expect was him suddenly telling me about how Mustang always stole his girlfriends, and how he felt very angry and shot down. I couldn't believe the next thing he said…

"Gina…w-would you mind…pretending that you're…my girlfriend? J-just to show that...uh…I can keep one for more than a week. Please? I mean…I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend…but just to pretend to be my girlfriend."

I felt something inside me…go cold. I knew that if I was to survive, I wasn't supposed to fall in love. That's what Father had always said.

_"Gina," Father said, "If you are to live among the living, you mustn't fall in love. If you do, then they will learn of your origin. Then, we will be exposed, and all of our hard work will come to an end." _

Father…he said that humans should never learn of us…but if we are to live among them…shouldn't they know what we are? It confused me…and confusion is one of the things I hated so much. So, I thought of what Havoc said…

"Sure." I tried to be nonchalant, but he must have noticed that my voice was strained.

"Gina, what's wrong? Oh! No! I didn't hurt your feelings, did I? No, what I asked was callus…forget I ever said it."

"Nah," I smiled, and I felt something on my face. Sudden whisker marks. I felt small ears begin to protrude from my hair, and a tail squirm through my jeans. "Oh, no! Not now! I rushed to the bathroom and checked my face. The whiskers. The ears. No!

"Gina! What's happening! Gina!" I ran out of the bathroom, pushing past Havoc and to the nearest bush. I tried to crawl in, to hide myself, but I felt firm hands grab my waist.

"Let go! No! You can't see this!" I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I scratched at Havoc. My claws were just beginning to sharpen. He let go, but I didn't move. I just stood there. He could see my ferret ears and tail. The whiskers and claws. He could see everything that was…me. Father told me, "This will only happen if you are in danger of falling in love." I was in love. With Jean. And so the monstrous truth would rear it's ugly head and Jean would hate me forever. That's how it was supposed to work. That's what I thought would happen. That's not what happened.

Chapter Four

"Gina…why didn't you tell me? If you had-"

"You would have known to stay away from me? Not even my closest friend wanted to come near me when I told them. Mimi, and Katherine? I met them on the train. They don't know about this at all."

"Gina, don't think of it like that! Don't you realize that you're unique and special enough to have hidden this for so long? It must have just meant-"

"Jean, it means I'm falling in love! I'm in love with you! Don't you get it! I'm not supposed to! If I fall in love then I'll be put off the goal I was born with! I won't be able to help my real parents! My parents that weren't the scientists! They're going to DIE unless I get what I need! Do you know what I need? A Crystal Heart! (1) I can only get one if I take the heart of the one loves me! If I do, they won't be killed! Father won't kill them! That damn bastard won't be able to, because I'll have given him what he wanted! Don't you see, Jean?" I began to cry, tears falling rapidly.

"Shh, Gina. It's okay. Listen, come here." He hugged me, stroking my hair and whispering, "Shh, it's alright. I'll help you. Shh." Without warning, he kissed me. I felt a tingle, then a foreign heat rush over me. I kissed Jean back, passionately as I could for an inexperienced minor. Jean pulled back, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. He held my face gently.

"I'll give you my heart." He said.

**(1) The Crystal Heart, if I remember correctly, is from Demon Diary. I don't own it…and I really don't wish to. I only wish that Kara-san and Lee Chi Hyong can forgive me. **

Chapter Five

Jean walked me to his house, and opened the door wordlessly. When I had stepped inside, he led me to the hall. Kissing me again, he told me,

"I love you, Gina. Remember that."

He began to reach towards his chest.

"Jean!" I cried, but it was too late. He had plunged his hand into his chest, and pulled out The Heart.

_Over time, _Father would tell me, _if you love someone very VERY much…Your heart will crystallize, and your love will be the Crystal Heart. The single most valuable item in the world. Gina, you will never love someone, but a man will love you someday. If he chooses, he may give you his heart. His Crystal Heart. That, and only that, is the answer to any question. He will love you indefinitely. But…when he takes his heart out, he will die. But he will be willing to do so for you. Remember that. Remember that, and then you can love…for your mission will be complete…_

My mission…it was worthless…Jean was gone…and so was I. I cradled his body in my arms, and cried. As the blood pooled around him, I whispered in his ear, " I love you too, Jean. I will always love you, no matter what. And I don't care. I love my parents, but not enough to let you die.

I clapped my hands. Gently resting them on Jean's chest, I pulled my own, beating heart out of my chest, and replaced his with it. When Jean gasped, I smiled, knowing it had worked.

"Jean," I gasped, blood pooling out of my mouth, "I love you." I slowly felt the world around me go dark, and then- nothing.

"Gina, wake up!" Mimi shook my shoulder and said, "C'mon! We're almost at Central! Then you can meet Mustang!"

I groaned.

My dream was happening.

Fin!

**Okay, this is only chapter one, but when I was writing chapter five of the dream, I was crying. I hope it's okay to take something from Demon Diary! Oops! Oh, by the way: should I continue this (I've already got a second chapter going) or just leave it to you guys' imagination? That is all…**


	2. Reality

Ferret Freak, Chapter Two

When I woke, I found a red jacket had been laid over me like a blanket. I knew whose this was!

"Mimi, is your boyfriend the Full Metal Alchemist?" I was more than surprised.

"Yeah," she said, "Weren't you listening?"

"Mimi," Katherine interjected with her quiet logic, "Gina was sleeping."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Mimi rubbed her neck.

The train stopped, and the conductor said, "Now arriving at: Central Station." Well no duh! I grabbed my bag, and headed out of the train. Mimi and Katherine followed me out. I knew about Mustang, and about Jean, but I didn't quite understand what my dream about some Crystal Heart, or me being a ferret chimera was about.

Duh, I was a _cat_ chimera. Ferrets are _such_ jerks. Honestly… I don't understand what my dream was about?

Deep in thought, I didn't even notice a boy running towards me. Of course, I ran right into him.

"Hey, watch where you'rbe going!" It was…the Fullmetal Alchemist!!

"Sorry, Mr. Elric!" I didn't look at him.

"Ed!" Mimi shouted long brown hair and red jacket flapping behind her.

"Mimi! Hey!" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

I didn't even think that Ed would notice me, but he said, " Sorry, you need help up?" I just scowled up at him and tried to get up myself. A strong hand from behind me helped me up.

"Hey, sorry about the brat's attitude. You okay?" Havoc grinned.

"Havoc!" Mimi hugged him. Katherine hugged him too, smiling.

"You seem to have a new friend? Care to introduce us?"

"This is Gina. Gina Laurence. A cat-"

"Lover! I'm a cat lover! Right, Mimi? Katherine?"

"No, you're a chi-"

"Chiropractor in training!" I stomped down hard on her foot.

"Yow! Gina! That was not nice! C'mon you're cat side can't be that mean!"

"Cat side?" Havoc looked confused. I mentally cursed Mimi's ignorance.

"Cat-ty side." Said Katherine, thoroughly saving my butt for the hundredth time this life.

"Oh. You guys all have a place to stay?" Havoc's hand still hadn't moved from my shoulder. I didn't mind, he didn't seem like a bad man. Though- he stepped away from me, saluting to a man behind me. "Hey chief." Havoc grinned yet again.

"Hey, Havoc. I know that Katherine will be staying at Taisa's since they keep flirting with each other, and Ed's barely got any room left in his…car…" Mimi grinned. "So will you take care of Gina?"

"But I barely know her!"

"She seems to know you."

I noticed Havoc giving me an odd stare.

"When did I?"

Mimi motioned to Katherine, who brought out a camcorder,

The screen showed me lying on the bench of the train moaning, "Havoc! Don't! Stop! …mmm… Havoc…" What probably sounded like an orgasmic moan escaped my lips.

"No! That's not what happened! See, I was dreaming and-"

"Ooh!"

"Urusei. And he gave me the Crystal Heart."

"Uh huh…"

"and so I could save my parents that 'Father' was holding captive."

"Yeah."

"But I replaced my heart with his and ended up near death when he woke up."

"No!"

"Yeah, and then I told him I loved him and died…"

"Wow! And this was just a dream?"

"Yeah…"

Havoc was thoroughly creeped out.

I was kinda creeped out myself. I mean, a rocker chick like me doesn't just go around blurting out dreams about a man she's never met before! That's just not right!

"Sorry, Mr. Havoc. I'm not usually like that."

"Yeah, well, I was..like…SMP freaked out."

"SMP?"

"Shit my pants. Mustang…alcohol…don't ask…"

"Oh…kayy… But, uh…what Mimi said was true…"

"You…uh…need a place to stay?"

"Yeah…I was wondering if…."

"Listen Gina, you seem nice…but really. What will everyone think? And I barely know you!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Please!!"

"Ergh! Promise to stop begging?"

"Yes!!"

"Then fine.."

"Yes! Havoc's a pushover!!" I sang, dancing my happy dance.

By the time we got to Havoc's house, he only had an hour to get ready for his date. He apologized and headed straight for the shower. I eventually found my way to the room I thought was mine. I set my things down, pulling out my sketchbook, journal, and finished stories that I had written when I was on the train, along with a 3-ring binder full of lined paper to write on. Working on my newest story, titled "Start a revolution," (I'm really going to write one!!) I felt my stomach growl rather loudly. Navigating my way back down the hall and to the kitchen, I found the stuff in the fridge and made a bologna sandwich. Then, I went to go find my room again, but when I opened the door, Havoc was there, a towel loosely hanging from his waist as he bent over my story binder.

"I'm sorry…is this your roo- What are you doing! Those are my stories!"

I ran to snatch them away from him…then blushed. He had a great body! Jeez, what was he, a ninja? I grabbed my things and gave a quick glance back at Havoc. I made my way to the kitchen, spreading my things out again, and pulling out my iPod. (FOURTH WALL!) I thought I was alone, so I went into full on geek mode. Requiem. I loved it. It sounded Hispanic. So, I danced, stamping my feet and clapping my feet. I twirled, nearly running into the counter. I closed my eyes and swung my hips side to side, singing to the song, even though it didn't have any lyrics. Soon, I bumped into something warm.

Looking up, I saw Havoc. "So…you like dancing?" He arched an eyebrow.

"2 minutes. To your room…I'll show you." I followed him to the room right next to his. So if his date went well…I'd hear about it…

I opened my binder and Havoc said, "By the way…very emotional. I liked it. Keep at it, I wanna read more." He smiled and left, closing my door gently behind him. As if that was a cue, the doorbell rang.

A voice, sounding a little too sensual for my liking, said to Havoc, "Hey there, baby." He must've kissed her, because it took him a moment to respond with another, "Hey there yourself." I heard a clicking of heels and they talked, pouring wine, and eventually sitting down to dinner. My stomach growled.

A couple of minutes later, I heard a knock at my door. When I opened it, Havoc was standing alone, and he gave me a lopsided grin. "Care to join us for dinner?" I smiled and nodded, saying, "I'll be out in a minute, I just have to change."

Quickly changing into my nicest dress, I brushed my hair and opened the door. By the time I came out of the room, dinner was set and the two were getting ready to eat. One look at the woman and I knew why Havoc had chosen her. There was only one reason why and only one word to describe this woman: Boobs. She had a pair of the biggest boobs I had ever seen on a woman. I mean, I thought that I might be a little big for my age, she was like: baboom! Careful she doesn't hug you, you'll be lost in her cleavage.

Dinner went without a hitch. The woman was very nice. She was called Solaris. After dinner, Havoc asked me to read her one of my stories. I chose the first chapter of, "Start a Revolution". Solaris was nice, laughing at the dumb jokes, but for the most part…she was silent. Well, she was giggling. And flirting. With Havoc. Joy.

I felt a strange urge to rip the woman's throat out whenever she giggled, and I stumbled over a few words in my story.

"Rule Two: Food will be free, you'll never have to go shopping again.

Reality: Food meant for scavengers and animals is brought to your house and- you know what? You two seem really comfortable." I glared at Solaris, who was attached to Jean's arm. "I'll just go to my room." I slammed the story down onto the counter, running as fast as I could.

I slammed my door shut, and as soon as I locked it, I burst out crying. I knew that havoc would be too busy with _Solaris_, so I let my tail and ears out. For some reason, whenever I stroked my tail, it comforted me. I let out a particularly loud sob, wiping my runny nose on my sleeve. I knew this wasn't how a 15 year old should act, but I couldn't help it.

A knock from the door startled me, and I scrambled for my covers. Havoc stood by the door and said,

"C'mon Gina. Is it really that bad?"

"Go back to your whore, you jerk!"

"She's not my whore! Just lemme in and I'll explain!"

"No!" I hissed, claws retracting from under my fingernails.

Jean prepared himself, and with a well-aimed kick, broke my door in. I hissed again, nearly ripping holes in the sheets that were covering me.

"Gina, c'mon! Just talk to me!" He pulled the sheet off my head.

"Now the- uh…what's on your head?"

"Cat ears. I'm… a cat…chimera. I was wounded in the Ishbal massacre. Go ahead and leave me, I know you probably don't want to be near me now." I clenched my hands, blood dripping onto the sheets to join my tears. 

"Never. Gina, you're just like I've imagined for so long."

"I- wha?"

"You're the girl I've dreamed of."

"Jean, how much have you had to drink?"

"Only a couple glasses of wine. Why?"

"You're drunk."  
"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. Now go to bed and talk to me when you're sober."

"I'm telling you, I'm _not_ drunk!"

"I'll talk to you in the morning, Jean."

"Gina-!"

"Goodnight Jean." I pushed him off the bed and out the door. This couldn't be happening. I wouldn't allow it. Because I know exactly what would happen if I tried to talk to him . I'd cry again. I'd tell him that I thought I was in love with him…That's not going to happen while _I'm_ sober.

**A/N: Okay, that's the end of the chapter, for now. I'm sorry to all of you who've read this and liked it, but I've been busy with school. I also have to work on some other stories. They've been abandoned for a while. ****Shizen****Kuso****. And all of that good stuff. Oh, and ****Damt****. I hope you all understand, because if you don't, then you are mean, or don't have to go to school. But if you don't have to go, you have to understand, because you must be out of school, and remember what it's like to have to keep up with all your classes. Especially ones you aren't good at. Thanks for understanding, and I'll try to write more later. **


	3. Author's Note

Ferret Freak Author's Note

**Hello ev'rybody! (Hey Dr.Nick!)**

**I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take a break from Ferret Freak so I can work on some of my other stories. To my fans…I am sorry. **

**To any of you who may have read any of my other stories: **

**Adventures With Jean: Under Construction**

**Letters: I need ideas…funny ones…I'll give you credit!!**

**Memoirs of a Mutant: Once again, undergoing renovations, and needing plot bunnies…**

**The Story Without a Title: I'm thinking I might start it up again…If I get some help.**

**That is all…thank you all…**


End file.
